CreamyCoffee and PearlShipping OneShot
by Energy-chan
Summary: CreamyCoffeeShipping is the Shipping name I came up with for Paul from the anime series and Serena from the Pokemon Series. Of course everyone knows what PearlShipping is. The general idea was both the Sinnoh gang and the Kalos gang meeting. Feel free to critique and so on. And hope you enjoy. :) Clemont is the electric gym leader of Kalos and Bonnie is his little sister.


It was an early morning in the beautiful Kalos Region. Paul, Dawn and Brock had finally made their way to the Kalos Region. Paul wished to enter the league, Brock wished to study the foreign Pokemon and Dawn...wanted to re-meet a certain Ash Ketchum.

The trio had been told to meet Ash in Shalour City. Shalour City was home to the Gym Leader known as Korrina, and Ash and Serena's next badge! It was a beautiful sea side town, beautiful views and full of amazingly strong trainers who studied mega evolutions. Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were enjoying the sea side. Clemont and Bonnie were building a sand castle together, while Ash and Serena were training for when they went against Korrina.

It didn't take too long for a familiar voice to be heard. "Ash! It's you!" Dawn smiled as she ran across the sand and hugged onto Ash's arm, causing Serena to be confused. Ash blushed deeply and smiled. "Hey Dawn! Glad you guys could make it!" While Ash waved Serena, Clemont and Bonnie over to the group. Brock and Paul soon joined Dawn.

"This is Serena, a fellow trainer, Clemont the electric gym leader of Kalos and the young girl is Bonnie, Clemont's sister. I'm travelling Kalos with them." Ash stated in his usual friendly tone, as the group smiled at the strangers. Dawn nodded and twirled happily. "I'm Dawn, I travelled with Ash in Sinnoh, this is Paul, Ash's old rival and Brock, and he's the ex-gym leader of Kanto and travelled with us! It's nice to meet you all!"

Brock seeing Serena soon became full of hearts in his eyes, making his way over to her and holding Serena's hand. "Your eyes are as beautiful as the ocean...you're beauty radiates stronger than the sun, such beauty should not be ignored by-" Croagunk soon came out and poisoned jabbed Brock.

Clemont fixed his glasses and smiled. "Well...he's an interesting person." Bonnie just giggled and hugged her brother's arm. "He's a goof!" Bonnie teased, causing Dawn to giggle. "She's such a cutie!" Empoleon, walked over to Bonnie and allowed Bonnie to play with him.

Dawn noted Serena's appearance and glanced over her own. 'She is...busty isn't she...' She thought to herself shyly, as Paul sighed. "You're fine how you are, idiot." Dawn blushed hearing Paul say something nice about her...before becoming angry at the insult that followed. "I'm not an idiot!" Dawn attempted to kick Paul, who blocked her. "You are an idiot. If you want him, go get him. He won't wait around forever you know."

Serena, who could hear what was being said, simply giggled at Paul and Dawn. "You two seem like such good friends, you're opposites, but you complement each other! Kind of like me and Clemont. Were best friends and opposites. I'm so impulsive and he's always clear minded, level headed and thinks more about strategy." Clemont couldn't help but smirk. "While you never think first and I have to save you." Serena pouted and folded her arms. "Yeah, right!"

Ash couldn't help but laugh while looking at Dawn. Serena frowned slightly, in all honesty she had a crush on Ash, and seeing Ash and Dawn being so close bugged her. Paul noticing his smirked slightly, with Serena blinking. "What?!" She demanded as Paul smirked again. "Girls are so obvious." Serena became flustered and turned away from him. "Whatever. I am not obvious."

Hearing Ash mention a battle, Serena smirked. "That would be fun!" Paul also noted the battle comment and turned around. "Two on two, tag battle, three Pokemon on each side. Ash you're with me. You seem out of shape compared to the last time, lets knock it back into you." Serena eyed Paul curiously, as Dawn walked over to Serena. "He's very...difficult sometimes. Very blunt, very honest, but he's gotten nicer since I first met him." Serena smiled at Dawn and nodded. "He's...pretty intense..." Dawn giggled before nudging Serena. "Do you like intense...hm?" Serena blushed deeply before waving her hands in-front of her. "O-Oh I didn't mean that...but...well...I guess? I like passionate guys. So, is Ash your boyfriend?" Serena smirked, returning the gesture, causing Dawn to blush deeply. "No! He's...he's Ash, you know?" Serena shook her head slightly and nudged Dawn. "And you like him." Dawn sighed. "So do you...and look at your breasts! Mine are so small!" Serena blushed furiously, before laughing. "So? You have thinner legs than me. People come in all different shapes and sizes, and you're fine how you are. And...Yeah I like Ash, but, I'll get over it. It's only a crush Dawn, I won't steal your 'boyfriend'." She mocked playfully as Dawn sighed. "You're as bad as Paul..." She blushed, before Serena laughed again. "I don't mind that."

The tag battle ensued and Clemont was the referee, eventually Serena and Dawn lost to Paul and Ash, causing the girls to sigh. "Aw man! We were so close! You using Sylveon completely confused Ash and Paul, great idea!" Dawn complimented as Serena grinned. "Thanks! Your combination attacks were pretty awesome too! Hey...how about, I teach you more about power, yeah? And you teach me more about combination attacks?" Dawn smiled brightly at this and the two girls high fived for 'girl power'.

Paul smiled slightly and walked over to Serena. "Not bad. For a rookie." Serena smirked, before folding her arms. "I'm honored, oh Pokemon Master." She teased as Paul smirked. "You got a back bone, that's interesting." The young girl rubbed her neck before smiling. "But all jokes aside, that does mean a lot to me, when Ash compliments my skills or you, considering how highly you both ranked in the Sinnoh League and all." Dawn held Serena's shoulders and winked. "Paul doesn't need an ego boost, trust me." Causing the girls to giggle.

Clemont walked over and shook Dawn and Serena's hand. "You both did great, honestly." Dawn smiled at Clemont. "Thanks! It means a lot coming from a gym leader." Brock nodded and walked over with Bonnie, who he'd been playing with. "There is no harm in a loss girls, next time, you'll beat them." Serena smiled and shook Brock's hand. "Thanks!" Bonnie sighed and pouted, of course she was only a kid. "I wanted the girls to win...humph." Dawn and Serena knelt down by Bonnie and high fived the younger female. "Next time..." Serena smiled. "We'll win." Dawn finished off.

Ash looked to Paul and laughed. "I think we made enemies." Paul shrugged in response and Ash sighed. "You had fun, just admit it!" Smirking Paul turning away. "Maybe." Clemont couldn't help but smile at the big group. "Maybe Serena can show you mega evolution sometime Paul." Paul gave a curious look to Clemont, before looking at Serena who nodded. "Sure, after dinner though. ~" Through dinner, Ash told his group after his journey in Sinnoh, and Serena told Ash's old gang about their journey in Kalos. All of them agreed it would be a shame when they had to separate ways, so they all exchanged numbers. Night fell sooner than expected, so Serena promised Paul she'd show him mega evolution in the morning, Paul stating he was looking forward to it. They all went to bed.


End file.
